


In Service to the King

by wolframlogistics



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Episode: s06e09 Clap Your Hands If You Believe, Licking, M/M, Magic, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, captive dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolframlogistics/pseuds/wolframlogistics
Summary: Dean is brought before Oberon, King of the Fairies. The guard who captured him stripped him of all his weapons, and now he is helpless before the two men. His options for getting out of there aren't looking good, especially not when the King begins expectingentertainment.





	In Service to the King

**Author's Note:**

> Was rewatching Supernatural, and I had to get this story out of my head so I could go back to writing my original work.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Disarmed, Dean was shoved to his knees before the radiant dais in the court of the King of Fairies. He watched forlornly as his confiscated weapons were fondled by tall, skinny, Lord of the Rings rejects. Their skin shimmered with light as they tittered and discussed the array of weapons on the table, like posh douche bags at an art exhibit. 

Dean wanted nothing more than to charge over and pick up his gun. He would shoot his way out of that damn room, and then they’d see who considered his gun ‘quaint’. 

The tall, dark-haired guard at his side squeezed his shoulder, as if sensing his thoughts. He’d been the one to disarm Dean. He’d frisked Dean thoroughly, and with such casual indifference that Dean was a little offended he wasn’t considered more of a threat.

Still, the skinny son of a bitch was strong. Dean didn’t stand a chance against him unarmed. He had to bide his time.

“Look at me,” came the deep command from the man on the glittering throne atop the dais. 

Dean tore his attention away from the table that displayed his weapons. He tugged at the smooth rope that bound his wrist, trying to loosen it as he looked at the man on the throne.

Oberon, King of the Fairies sprawled across his throne, one leg draped casually over a jeweled arm. Light radiated from within him, like Dean was staring at the sun. However, it wasn’t a warm feeling that washed over him as he met the King’s gaze. Oberon looked down on Dean with bored, cruel eyes. 

Swallowing hard, Dean lowered his gaze to the King’s chest. The cloth shirt was easier to look at, though it still had a translucent glow to it. 

“What is your name?” the King asked. There was no inflection in his voice, nothing that could betray his mood. Dean didn’t want to answer, but the tight grip of the guard’s hand on his shoulder made it clear he had no choice.

“Dean,” he growled in a low voice.

“ _Dean_ ,” the King repeated with a sneer, revealing too many teeth. The way he said his name unnerved him. “Do you have a purpose, Dean?”

“A what?”

“A purpose. A reason for existing.”

“Give me my gun back, and I’ll show you,” said Dean. 

Oberon raised an eyebrow, the first sign of emotion he had displayed. He wasn’t impressed.

The guard beside Dean tightened his grip on his shoulder, a warning. Dean winced. Yeah, that would bruise.

“There’s something curious about you,” said the King in a cold voice, “but I do not suffer dissension. Threaten me again, and your blood will be dye for the redcaps.” 

Dean swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly dry. He’d had a lot of very intimate contact with some very powerful beings, but most of them paled in comparison to the aura that surrounded Oberon. It was clear that the King wouldn’t hesitate to dispose of Dean if he displeased him.

Since Dean didn’t want to end up dead, or worse, separated from his weapons, he knew he needed be win the King’s favor. 

He licked his lips and replied softly, “Sorry, your Majesty. It’s been a rough night.” 

“I do not need to hear your excuses,” said the King. “You will quickly learn your place. Mortals like you are often brought before me, lost and scared, a tribute traded away for scraps of power. You will learn, Dean, that there are worse places for you to be than in my service.”

Dean sincerely doubted that. “I’m not a tribute. I was abducted-” The guard squeezed his shoulder again, and Dean cringed, twisting under the pressure. 

“You are a first born son. You have been captured and brought before me. You are a tribute.” The King looked him over. “Though you are older than many of my recent offerings. Perhaps you would be better off servicing the kelpies or the trolls.”

“No!” Dean exclaimed. The guard beside him glared down at him with dark eyes. “I-I mean, no, your Majesty. I’d rather serve you.” Like hell they were going to send him off somewhere with trolls or whatever the fuck kelpies were.

“Would you?” said Oberon smugly. “Fine, then. Prove to me that you are worth my time, and I will allow you into my service.”

“Yes, your Majesty. Thank you, your Majesty.” Dean paused. “Wh-What do you want me to do?” 

“As right of capture, Huon may claim his reward,” said the King, his eyes shifting to the guard at Dean’s side.

“Thank you, my King,” the guard said, bowing slightly. “I accept.”

“Wait, what?!” Dean glanced between them. “I thought you meant service, like… like… opening a jar! Making you food! Fighting someone to the death! Not- Not-” He looked up at Huon, but his gaze caught on the bulge in the guard’s tight pants. _Oh no_.

“Prove to me that you can provide pleasure to your captor, and we will see if you’re good enough to serve me, _Dean_.” Oberon’s lips pulled back in a delighted smile. 

“No, no, no, I won’t-”

“Kill him,” stated the King.

Huon unsheathed an obsidian dagger.

“-won’t be able to perform with an audience,” Dean exclaimed, holding up his bound hands. _Jesus, they jumped to murder fast._

Oberon tapped the arm of his throne. “You’re shy?”

“As a mouse,” said Dean, chuckling nervously. 

The King looked to the gathered fairies along the edges of the room. Some of them were watching the exchange, but many of them lingered at the edges, eating, drinking, and… Dean gulped. Oh. So this was a pretty standard night around here. 

“If you cannot entertain,” said the King, “then you are no use to me, Dean. Are you refusing the claim I have given Huon over you?”

“I’m not refusing, but…” Dean looked up at Huon as the guard slid the obsidian dagger back into its sheath at his hip. _A weapon_. He quickly snapped his eyes up to the dark fairy’s face. “I-I’m shy. Be gentle with me,” he said.

Long finger’s stroked Dean’s cheek and curled around his chin. There was amusement in the eyes of the guard eyes that seemed very unprofessional. “I can taste what you want, Dean, and gentle is not it.” Huon’s voice rumbled from him like smooth thunder. Dean felt it to his core.

He swallowed hard, and had to remind himself why we was there. _Steal the dagger, get his gun, shoot them all. Steal the dagger, get his gun, shoot them all._

Huon’s fingers pulled back from Dean’s face to unlace his pants. Dean repeated his mantra over and over again as he watched the guard open the fabric and reveal his growing erection.

 _Steal the dagger, get his gun-_ Oh, god.

Dean glanced over at Oberon, but the King just lounged there, watching with a curious little smirk. He waved Dean’s attention back to Huon, as if to say, _Get on with it_. 

“If you’re good with your mouth,” Huon said in a low rumble, “I’ll untie your hands.”

Dean looked at the mostly soft cock before him and licked his lips. He could do this. Wouldn’t be the first time, and if he was lucky, it wouldn’t be the last. He would survive these monsters, just as he had all the others.

Leaning forward, Dean opened his mouth and gave his first tentative lick of the dark fairy’s cock. It throbbed against his tongue, growing stiffer. The man tasted like black cherries and summer nights, like nothing Dean expected. It wasn’t difficult for him to take Huon’s whole cock into his mouth and suck, bringing the man quickly to full arousal. 

Huon fit snuggly in Dean’s mouth, but not uncomfortably so. He remained still as Dean slowly licked and sucked his cock, growing accustomed to the size and taste.

Man, Dean really wished he could use his hands.

No, no, no. _Dagger, gun, shoot. Dagger, gun, shoot_. This wasn’t about giving the fairy any pleasure. It was about getting out of there.

Huon long fingers stroked Dean’s hair. “Focus, Mortal. Your King is watching.” He said the words softly, almost like he was… helping?

Dean glanced at Oberon. He was watching, but he looked bored. Dean had to admit, that hurt his pride a little. Well, if the King wanted entertainment, Dean could be entertaining.

Adjusting on his knees, Dean put himself at a better angle to suck on the dark fairy’s shaft. He bobbed his head up and down more vigorously, resting his bound hands on Huon’s thigh for balance. 

The hand in Dean’s hair stroked and pet him softly, which felt nice, but when those hand fingers twisted tightly in his hair and pulled, Dean moaned. It wasn’t quite voluntary, and he felt his own cock pulse, trapped in his tight jeans. Huon guided his head up and down on his shaft, thrusting into Dean’s mouth. 

Dean looked up at his captor while he sucked the hot cock sliding past his lips. Huon’s long black hair hung around his shoulders. His dark eyes watched Dean with thinly veiled lust, and the corner of his mouth curled back with a pleased smile.

When Huon pulled Dean off him by his hair, his wet erection still jutted out toward Dean’s swollen lips. “My King, I humbly request to share. I believe he is good enough to bring you pleasure.”

“Share, my Knight?”

“If it would please you, my King.”

“Very well. You may approach.”

“Ow, ow!” Dean complained as Huon lifted him from the floor by his hair. The guard marched him forward to the King, ignoring Dean’s protests. They stepped up onto the radiant dais, and Huon released Dean. _Good_. If he kept hold like that much longer, the guard was going to give him a bald spot.

Dean wanted to rub his head, but he kept his attention fixed on the King. Oberon was terrifyingly beautiful up close. Glowing power pulsed around him like a heartbeat, nearly suffocating in its intensity. Dean couldn’t look at the King’s eyes. There was no recognizable humanity in those eyes, just the indifference of an immortal monarch. 

“Well?” the King asked. “Get to it. Let’s see what that mouth can do.” 

“My hands?” Dean asked, looking back at the guard. “You said you would free my hands if I did good.”

Huon looked to Oberon, who gave a small nod of his head. The guard grabbed Dean’s wrists and slid the obsidian blade through the ropes with a swift slash. The pieces fell to the floor.

Dean rubbed his wrists, eyes focused on the dagger. He knew he wouldn’t be able to fight the guard for it. Huon would snap him like a twig. He had to get it when it was sheathed and the guard was distracted.

Huon tapped the dagger against his shoulder, watching Dean with dark eyes. “Your King awaits,” he said, his voice a low warning.

_Right._

_That._

Dean turned back toward the King of the Fairies. He gulped as he examined the outline of the King’s cock beneath the thin, iridescent silk stretched around his hips and thighs. It was like the fabric was painted on, leaving very little to the imagination. Dean unlaced the King’s pants, freeing that shimmering pillar of heat, and for a moment, he forgot what he was doing there.

Huon grabbed the back of Dean’s neck, forcing him into a bow that brought his face to the King’s manhood. “Service your King,” the guard commanded.

Dean glanced up, but he could only see the smirk on Oberon’s face. He heart was pounding. How could he be nervous? It wasn’t like he hadn’t done this a hundred times before. It was just another cock.

It wasn’t like he was about to blow the King of the fucking Fairies.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck-_

Huon’s grip tightened. “Lick,” he commanded.

Wincing, Dean stuck out his tongue, pressing it to the underside of the shaft before him. The shimmering energy pulsing through the King’s skin sparked across Dean’s tongue like spring storms and champaign. It was just as intoxicating. As he continued to lick, he barely noticed Huon release his neck. 

“Suck,” the guard commanded. “Worship your King.” 

This time, Dean didn’t hesitate. He stroked the King’s shaft with his hands, feeling the erection swelling larger than the guard’s had. Dean kissed and licked the tip before sliding his lips around the crown. He curled his tongue around the shaft, eagerly exploring every inch of the King as he worked him further into his mouth. 

When the head touched the back of Dean’s throat, he still had one fist wrapped around the bottom of the King’s cock. 

_C’mon, Dean, you can do better than that_ , an enthusiastic voice in his head reminded him. 

Dean released the shaft and adjusted his angle. He moved up and down, sliding a little more of the hot pillar into his throat with each move. When he felt himself gag, he remained still, repressing the urge until it passed. He brought the cock out and in, using his tongue to rub the vein that pulsed in the King’s cock with every stroke. 

When Dean finally got the whole shaft in his mouth and throat, his nose buried in the silken curls at the King’s base, he was rewarded with a deep chuckle from Oberon. “Hm. Maybe there is something to be said for experienced mortals.”

“He pleases you, my King?” asked Huon.

“Yes, he may be able to serve a purpose after all.” Oberon patted the back of Dean’s head. “Prepare him for penetration.”

Dean’s head shot off the cock in his mouth. “Prepare me-?! Umph!” His protests were muffled as Oberon shoved him back down, impaling his mouth to the hilt of the shimmering cock. Dean struggled and tried to push off the King’s throbbing member, but the man held him with a grip like steel. It was all Dean could do to keep breathing past the intrusion in his throat.

Deft hands quickly removed Dean’s boots and jeans. As the cold air hit his skin, Dean realized his bare ass was presented to the whole room. All the fairies and elves and orcs and gnomes- or whatever the fuck was in there- were watching him be used by their King.

Worse, as Dean’s exposed cock bobbed beneath him, they could all see that he was clearly enjoying it. 

_Dagger, gun, shoot. Dagger, gun shoot,_ Dean repeated to himself as his eyes watered. Every time his stomach would clench, his gag reflex triggering, his cock would twitch. A wet trail of precum oozed in a near continuous stream from the tip.

Dean nearly jumped when he felt warm hands on his ass, pulling his cheeks apart. Huon’s hot tongue licked from Dean’s balls, firmly up the cleft of his ass, passing over the puckered hole, but not giving it any extra attention. The guard repeated the motion several times, making Dean moan.

That seemed to please Oberon. His pressure on the back of Dean’s head lessened. “That’s a good boy,” the King said. “You know your place, don’t you?” 

Oberon didn’t give him full range though. Dean started to lift his head, only to find he’d been allowed a couple inches to work with. It did make it easier to breathe, though. 

Suddenly, the guard’s tongue shot up Dean’s asshole like he was trying to lick all the cream out of an donut without taking a bite. Dean’s knees went weak. Huon’s hands squeezed his hips, keeping him in place while his tongue ravished Dean’s ass. 

After a while, Huon released his hold on Dean’s hip with one hand and withdrew his tongue. Dean’s trembling legs barely kept him standing. He felt a finger prod at his hole, sliding in easily, pressing down to open him up, little by little. When it slipped away, Huon’s tongue returned, providing more slickness. 

The King’s fingers tapped the back of Dean’s head. “Focus,” he said. “Use that mouth for what it was made for.”

How could he focus??? Dean tried moving his head, but he could got a couple strokes in before he felt Huon’s finger press back into him. A second finger followed, working in to the knuckle.

Dean whimpered around the girth in his mouth. He started sucking, desperate to distract himself from the increasing pressure in his ass. 

When a third finger pressed in, Dean didn’t think he could take it yet. Huon pushed him forward, shoving him down on the King’s cock. When he gagged, his body convulsed, trying to expel the intruders from both ends. It only served to allow Huon’s fingers to slide further inside him.

“There you go,” Oberon said warmly. “Well done, Dean. You’re going to like this.”

Huon wiggled his fingers a couple times, adjusting them against the sensitive spot in Dean’s body. The guard held perfectly still for a moment, making Dean wonder what he was doing. His ass throbbed, stretched tight around the fingers, but he didn’t want the guard to be still. He wanted movement. Huon’s tongue. Another finger. His cock. _Anything!_ Just don’t hold still!

A sharp jolt, like an electric shock, buzzed along Huon’s fingertips. Dean startled, trying to escape, but there was nowhere he could go. 

The King of the Fairies laughed, and numerous voices around the room joined in. 

_Glad they were enjoying the fucking show._

_Dagger, gun, shoot. Dagger, gun, shoot…_

Huon pressed his lips against Dean’s skin, giving him a soft kiss as he continued to release little bursts of the irritating charge within Dean.

“It’s okay,” he rumbled, his deep voice vibrating through Dean’s body. “It will help you prepare to take us both.”

_Both?! What, both?!_

Dean squirmed, and he felt Huon’s fingers slide from him easier. His body was slick and relaxed. When the guard slowly withdrew his fingers, Dean could still feel the residual effects of whatever he had done to him. It made his hole twitch, like he had an itch he couldn’t scratch. 

It was maddening.

Wriggling his hips, Dean sucked and licked the King’s shaft, eager to do anything that could ease the focus on his ass. 

Huon stood behind Dean. “He is ready, my King.”

“By your right of capture, my Knight,” said Oberon graciously.

“Are you certain, my King?”

“I would like to see how he behaves.” Oberon removed his hand from the back of Dean’s head.

Dean raised his head from the thick cock, gasping for air like he’d been drowning. The first word that came from his mouth surprised even him. 

“ _Please_ ,” he begged. Dean shifted his hips, that feeling within his ass driving him insane. He needed something up there, something to rub upon, to alleviate the feeling deep within him.

Oberon grinned, him mouth stretching too wide, his teeth too sharp. “You heard the mortal,” he said, his voice breathy and eager. “Fuck him.”

“As you wish, my King.” 

Huon’s blunt tip pressed into Dean, easing him open wider than his fingers had, but with little difficulty. Dean pressed back, easily sliding the guard’s cock into his body. 

_Oh, yeah, right there_.

Dean slid back and forth on the shaft, moving more of Huon inside him each time. He rolled his hips, making the guard’s cock rub against his prostate repeatedly. Dean’s cock leaked. He knew how me must look to everyone who watched, but he didn’t care. Huon’s cock felt so good sliding in and out of his ass, he never wanted it to stop.

Huon pressed Dean’s head back down to Oberon’s shimmering erection. He didn’t need to give him any commands this time, though, because Dean quickly began sucking and licking the King’s cock. He moaned with the flesh in his mouth, eager for more.

The guard grabbed Dean’s hips, stopping him from squirming. Dean almost protested, but Huon pulled out and slammed back into him, fucking him hard.

The sound of their flesh smacking together echoed throughout the room. There were a few murmurs of approval from the side. Dean discovered they had an audience. A dozen fairies watched, not close enough to interfere, but definitely interested. One of them had a gilded pair of opera glasses they used, clearly keen on observing how stretched Dean’s ass was around Huon’s length.

Embarrassed, Dean shut his eyes tight. He couldn’t believe what he was doing. He had to escape.

_Focus, damn it! Dagger, gun, shoot! Dagger, gun, shoo-ooh, oooh… That felt so good…_

Relentlessly, Huon drove his cock into Dean’s ass. All Dean could do was accept the pounding intrusion. He relaxed the best he could, and let Huon fuck the air out his lungs. The King’s cock in his mouth was the only thing that kept him focused, and he sucked like his life depended on it.

Maybe it did. These son of a bitches might kill him yet, if he displeased them.

Huon slammed into Dean and stopped, his whole length throbbing like a core of steel within him. _No, no, no._ That wasn’t what Dean wanted. He was so close, just on the brink of being fucked to orgasm. Huon couldn’t just _stop_.

Dean pulled off Oberon’s cock, and desperately begged, “More. Please. More. Fuck me.”

“My King?” Huon asked, seeking permission. 

Oberon grinned. “The mortal begs for more. Let us give it to him.”

“Yes, my King.” 

Huon withdrew from Dean completely, leaving his ass gaping and exposed to the room. That wasn’t what Dean wanted at all. He started to protest, but Huon grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him up, forcing him to stand upright. 

Oberon gracefully swung his feet around, adjusting so he was sitting in a more regal posture on the throne. His opalescent cock stood hard and waiting. His long fingers curled in the air, beckoning Dean forward. 

Huon’s grip tightened on Dean’s neck. “Go to your King,” he said, before releasing him with a shove. 

Stumbling forward, Dean found himself caught by the strong hands of the King of the Fairies. Oberon’s fingers wrapped around his waist and lifted him onto the throne as if he weighed nothing. Dean straddled the King’s lap on his knees, keeping his legs tense as that pillar of heat loomed beneath him.

“Are you afraid of me, Dean?” Oberon asked, gazing up at him. His long fingers stroked Dean’s tense thigh, his touch electric. 

“N-Not afraid of anything,” Dean stammered. 

Oberon’s fingers grazed his erection, the barest touch, but it made Dean gasp. “Such a brave mortal,” the King mused. “I wonder, would it be more entertaining to take you fast, or allow you to lower yourself slowly?”

Dean’s legs trembled. “S-Slowly,” he requested, the word a strained whisper.

Oberon chuckled. “Then by all means, Dean. Entertain me.” He leaned back on the throne, but one hand remained on Dean’s thigh, as if to remind him of what the other option was.

Swallowing hard, Dean brought himself down until he felt the hot shaft press against his ass. He rubbed against it a few times, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to get it in so easily. He reached back, taking hold of the King’s cock, and guiding it to his twitching hole. 

Oberon was bigger than Huon, but the effort the guard had put forth to prepare him helped. With a little pressure, the head popped in. 

Dean gasped, his eyes losing focus. Sparking energy filled him, tingling along every nerve within him. Dean had to put both hands on the King’s chest to keep his balance. 

Oberon watched him with an amused expression. “Are you giving up?” he asked.

After a few deep breaths, Dean said, “Never.” He lowered himself, the King’s cock gliding into his body. Every inch that entered increased the indescribable feeling he felt spreading through his gut. He pressed himself down until he couldn’t anymore, then pulled up a couple inches, and started lowering himself again. Rocking back and forth like that, he was gradually able to take more and more of the King inside him. The sensations made it impossible to think of anything other than the cock stretching his ass.

“Hmm, impressive,” Oberon purred when Dean stretched around the base of him, firmly rooted on his lap. “Shall we begin?”

“Begin?” Dean panted. His erection throbbed before him. He felt overwhelmingly filled, the pulse of the King’s cock making it difficult to ignore any inch of the member within him. 

Oberon’s fingers grasped Dean’s hips. With a wicked smile, he raised Dean up and then slammed him back down, stretching him even further. Dean threw his head back and moaned, unable to stop the sound from escaping his throat any more than he could stop the King from fucking him. Oberon was strong and relentless. Riding him was like being used by a storm, the buildup of energy leading to something great and terrible.

It was all Dean could do to cling to coherent thought. _Dagger, gun, shoot._

“Huon, my Knight,” said Oberon, reaching for the guard. “My dearest companion. Join me.”

“Yes, my King.” Huon stepped up behind Dean, standing between the King’s legs. He curled his fingers around Dean’s neck as he leaned in and whispered, “You have done well, Mortal. You have earned us both.”

“B-Both?” Dean’s eyes shot open. “I can’t do both!” 

“I know what you want, Mortal. You will get what you need,” said Huon. Oberon raised Dean’s hips so that only the tip of his rigid member remained within him. 

"No I can't!"

Huon’s fingers tightened around Dean’s neck. “Do not deny your King his pleasure,” he said. 

Dean tried to look back at the guard, desperate. He met his dark eyes and pleaded, “Please. I’ve never- It’s too much. _Please._ ” 

"I was like you once," Huon said. His smile was not one of sympathy. “You can take it.” There was a second firm pressure at Dean’s entrance as he lined himself up. Oberon’s hands on Dean’s hips held him perfectly still as the guard’s unyielding cock pressed against the tight ring of muscle. 

“Wait, no!” Dean begged, but he could feel his body give way, allowing access to another cock. Dean whimpered, his whole body shaking, as Huon entered him, stretching Dean impossibly wide along with the King’s embedded erection. 

For a moment, Oberon and Huon held still. The guard relaxed his grip on Dean’s neck, gently stroking his skin. “Relax, Mortal,” he whispered soothingly. “You’re doing very well. Breathe.” 

Dean breathed. He leaned back against his captor, letting the dark fairy support him. Huon’s other arm wrapped around Dean’s stomach, holding him tight. 

Being stretched so much hurt, and Dean had to force himself to relax and take the double intrusion. His body gradually gave way, opening up as Oberon began applying pressure on his hips, forcing him down.

The fairy cocks within him filled Dean in a way he had never considered possible before. As he sank down on them, Oberon and Huon moved their hips, alternating their motions to fuck him deeper. Dean could do nothing but endure their conquest of his body.

It was difficult to focus on anything other than the throbbing in his ass, even as his body came to accept the intruders. Discomfort gradually gave way to the pleasure of the cocks undulating within him. 

Oberon began guiding Dean’s hips in faster motions, both the King and the guard remaining still while Dean stretched around them like a sheath. Dean heard himself moan and gasp, unable to make coherent sounds. The bouncing motions were driving into his sensitive prostate, fogging his mind with anything other than the pleasure of his stuffed ass. He didn’t even realize Oberon had released his hips until he felt the King’s fingers rake down his chest. 

Oberon shoved Dean’s shirt up and leaned forward, taking Dean’s nipple into his mouth. He sucked, and a jolt of pleasure shot through Dean, like a direct line to his cock. Huon tilted Dean’s head and nipped at his neck, making him whimper.

While the two men teased him with their mouths, Dean fucked himself on their cocks, driving himself toward orgasm. He rode the King and guard, desperate and moaning, uncaring of the roomful of creatures who watched.

“My King,” Huon gasped, his voice breathless. “I cannot withhold much longer.” 

“Then we shall seed him together,” Oberon replied, breathing heavily. Then, the King pressed down on Dean’s hips, impaling him fully on them both. 

The King and the guard’s cocks swelled larger as their pulsing orgasms erupted in Dean’s belly. The sparking pulse that had surrounded Oberon’s skin flooded deep within Dean, like a storm breaking. 

It was too much. Dean slumped back against Huon as his own orgasm was ripped from his body, splattering over the delicate shirt of the King of the Fairies. 

Oberon chuckled deep in his chest as he gazed up at Dean. He touched his chin, grinning wide with too many sharp teeth. “Oh, you are going to be fun.” 

“Like hell I am,” Dean said, finally finding the hilt of the dagger he’d been searching for at Huon’s side. He spun it around, pressing it to Oberon’s throat. “I think it’s time you let me go.”

The King’s smiled widened. Huon reacted fast, tightening his grip on Dean’s throat. “How dare you threaten your King again,” he hissed. 

“If I die, I’m taking him out with me,” Dean announced, pressing the sharp, black blade against Oberon’s neck. His glowing skin split around the obsidian dagger, leaking liquid light.

“Huon,” Oberon said, looking completely at ease while being threatened, “let our little mortal go.”

“My King?” the guard asked, surprised.

“Do not make me repeat myself.” 

Huon’s grip slackened on Dean’s throat. He stepped back, his cock sliding out of Dean’s ass. Cum briefly dribbled out of the stretched hole before it closed around Oberon’s remaining shaft.

Dean glared at Oberon, seated on the King’s lap, dagger to his throat. “You’re going to send me back.” 

“If that’s what you really want, _Dean._ ” Despite the position, Oberon appeared every bit as resplendent and in control as he had when Dean had been thrown to his knees before him. 

It made Dean mad. The considered slitting the fairy’s throat anyway. “My clothes,” he growled.

“Huon.” The guard dropped them at the foot of the throne, obedient, but not happy. 

“No tricks,” Dean said. “I get dressed, I get my weapons, and you send me back.”

“You have my words,” Oberon replied, grinning.

This was a good of a chance as he was going to get. Preparing himself, Dean raised off the still erect pillar inside him. He felt the dribble of cum down his thigh before he could clench his abused ass shut enough to stop it. 

He got off the throne, keeping the dagger pointed at Oberon. He pulled on his jeans and stepped into his boots, keeping an eye on the guard the whole while. Huon stood too close, but he made no move to stop Dean. He still made Dean nervous. He knew how fast and strong the dark fairy was. 

Once he was dressed, Dean shoved Huon back onto the throne. Huon sprawled across Oberon’s lap, looking up indignatly, but Oberon touched his arm. Huon didn’t rise. 

“Stay there,” Dean commanded, pointing the dagger at them both. It felt really good to get to tell the guard what to do. 

Dean backed toward the weapons on the table, keeping alert. He saw Oberon motion some creature away who’d been creeping forward like they were going to attack. As soon as Dean reached the table, he sat down the dagger and grabbed his gun. The weight of it in his hand again was a comfort. _Quaint._ Fucking fairies. He loaded a clip before he began collecting his other weapons, returning them to where he kept them hidden on his body. He kept one finger on the trigger of his gun while he watched the fairies around him, waiting for one of them to make a move toward him.

Oberon touched Huon’s chin gently, turning his face toward him. “My Knight. You do bring me the most interesting mortals. It is a shame we have to send this one back.” He paused, then his voice rang clear throughout the room. “Though I did promise him to the redcaps if he threatened me again. Perhaps we should allow some of my other subjects to enjoy a taste of him.” 

The King of the Fairies met Dean’s eye and raised his hand, granting permission to the room to descend on him. The waiting horde of incandescent fairy creatures sprang as Dean pointed his gun and yelled, "Like hell, you motherfuck-" 

With a flick of his wrist, before more than a few bullets were squeezed off, Oberon waved Dean away, sending him back to the mortal realm. 

Woozy and disoriented, Dean looked around the dark cornfield. The images of the shimmering fairy court were difficult to hold on to in his mind, but the ache in his ass left him with a persistent reminder of what he'd been through.

Something tingling and sticky seeped down his leg. Dean sighed. It was going to be a long walk back to town.

***

In the court of the King of the Fairies, Oberon turned his attention fully on the guard in his lap. “Now what shall we do to entertain ourselves,” he asked, gently stroking his beloved Knight’s cheek.

Huon looked up at Oberon, heart pounding with adoration. “I am at your service, my King.”


End file.
